One issue in wireless local area networks (WLANs) is that spatial reuse may increase the resources of the wireless medium. Spatial reuse may be difficult to attain in practice due to the difficulty in distinguishing between different signals.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium and, in particularly, using the wireless medium with spatial reuse.